looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
BBC
The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) is a British public service broadcaster. Its headquarters are at the Broadcasting House in London and is the world's oldest national broadcasting organisation and the largest broadcaster in the world by number of employees. The BBC is established under a Royal Charter and operates under its Agreement with the Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport. Its work is funded principally by an annual television licence fee which is charged to all British households, companies, and organisations using any type of equipment to receive or record live television broadcasts and iPlayer catch-up. The fee is set by the British Government, agreed by Parliament, and used to fund the BBC's radio, TV, and online services covering the nations and regions of the UK. It also means the BBC does not run commercials. As the BBC is required to serve all the people of the UK, this naturally includes children. Though this division first started in the 1930's, until 1985 all programming was shown in the same manner of regular adult programming with the standard BBC globe and faceless announcer. In 1985 this changed, with dedicated timeslots, presentation and even a presenter on BBC One and BBC Two. The block became known as Children's BBC, later shortened to CBBC. In 2002 the block launched a seperate channel, also called CBBC, though it took until 2013 for the block to leave BBC One and Two completely. Looney Broadcast History The BBC first began airing Looney Tunes as part of Rolf Harris' Cartoon Time, between 1979http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/326c8fa65bfc41b09bf739cc55e1338f and 1989http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/34a87cfe4f7345acaefe2d0121f43e36. Later, between 1990http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/c9e1d7aa91f04dcc8b08786cf420b0f0 and 1997http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/71ce9d4dc0594792911ca3d20d8e81ef, another show called Stay Tooned! with Tony Robinson began to air. Although Cartoon Time had simply been narration stringing together several cartoons, Stay Tooned! acted more as a DVD style behind the scenes show, looking at and interviewing the animators and history of the studios which produced the cartoons. In fact, the BBC was allowed to air banned shorts such as "Tin Pan Alley Cats" and "Angel Puss" because the BBC is not an American network, though these were shown with content warnings before airing. An additional reason could be that Stay Tooned! was airing them with historical context for viewers. However, both of those shows were not aired as part of the CBBC block, airing instead as regular programming on BBC One and BBC Two. Following the cancellation of Stay Tooned!, CBBC commissioned Toonatics, using a similar formula to Cartoon Time which was released between 1997http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/02af6ea5750a47ff983276da9ac0debf and 1999http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/f94a837c45614689badf090fd4396e92. In 1998, CBBC acquired the rights to Taz-Mania. It first aired on Monday December 21, 1998, appropriately with its first episode "The Dog the Turtle Story"http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/3d2ae74b66f348c8880359cfd7b5f977. It last aired on Tuesday December 20, 2005.http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/351ea59b5e3e4129971ab704736d1e55 However, the shows title sequence used strobe effects which could effect epileptic viewers, made even worse by PAL speedup from 30fps to 25fps (meaning it ran faster), so an altered version was shown in its place. CBBC itself began re-airing Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies on Saturday August 31, 2002 in a 30-minute segment.http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/d39bad8a6be349f090a3954c009140b5 As the BBC held the rights to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts primarily between 1948-1960, those were the ones shown, including shorts featuring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, Charlie Dog, The Tasmanian Devil, Porky Pig, Tweety and Sylvester,http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/038d5a3f0c864d6bae2356ea6e734c7a However shorts containing Pepé Le Pew were not shown due to concerns about his behavior. CBBC last aired Looney Tunes on Saturday June 24, 2006.http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/1a5cd42fec174bf39db7243d821d7ff9 Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Pinky and the Brain were never 'officially aired' by CBBC as the rights were held by a rival broadcaster which was not currently airing the shows and had announced their intention to not air it until the rights expired. However a loophole was worked out between the BBC and Warner Bros. The budget of the live Saturday morning game show Dick & Dom inda Bungalow would be increased by the exact price needed to air the shows. Dick & Dom already used the Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies shorts, Taz-Mania and What's New Scooby Doo as 'cartoon breaks' to allow them to alter the set for the next game as they could use any show that CBBC had the rights too.http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/1c91bbd4b31b4baba91b4f6ee1120769 Thus, Dick & Dom inda Bungalow purchased the rights to air Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Pinky and the Brain in 2004, allowing them to air on CBBC, but only as part of the show itself. Like all cartoon breaks on Dick & Dom (except the Looney Tunes shorts) Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Pinky and the Brain and Taz-Mania were edited, but not censored. These edits included an animated character appearing in the corner of the screen holding up a word for a competition, static towards the commercial break point before the TV in the Bungalow set exploded so more games could be continuedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mwr45hhmtko&feature=youtu.be&t=39m12s, a newsreader recapping the cartoon when they returned back to it and the removal of the credits sequence, which would instead be aired after Dick & Dom's creditshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mwr45hhmtko&feature=youtu.be&t=56m23s. Dick & Dom ended on March 11 2006http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/544b1f1315c044bfa91e40eb90a9d9ab and so those shows could not continue to air on CBBC. Gallery Taz-Mania - Intro-0|CBBC's altered Taz-Mania intro CBBC Breakfast Show before Taz Mania|CBBC presenters announcing that Taz-Mania is next. Dick & Dom In Da Bungalow - S05E15 (29 Oct 2005)|Dick & Dom introducing Looney Tunes (starting at 1:11:45 if it doesn't play automatically) 250px-Staytoonedopeningtitles.JPG|The Stay Tooned! logo in the title sequence. References Category:TV Channels Category:Taz-Mania Category:Animaniacs Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006